Terror Uzumaki
by ASUKA02
Summary: Aterrorizar a todos los pretendientes de Sakura-Chan era divertido hasta que ella lo descubrió. Oneshot NaruSaku


Naruto y Sakura pertenecen a Kishimoto, bla..bla… solo escribo esto como medio de esparcimiento y entretenimiento, lo no único que es mío es la trama que presento.

* * *

**»»»» »»»» ****TERROR UZUMAKI ****»»»» »»»»**

By ASUKA02

Único capitulo

**.**

**.**

Desde hace dos semanas el hospital de Konoha contrato los servicios de un nuevo medico ninja, un hombre originario de la aldea de la hierba, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos azules, un chico que tenia alborotadas a todas las enfermeras, para Uzumaki que iba casi a diario a ese hospital el tipejo en cuestión hubiese pasado desaparecido si este no hubiese cometido el pecado de poner sus ojos en la pelirosada. Su doctora personal.

Un golpe seco se escucho en el pasillo cuando el rubio estampo la espalda del medicucho contra una puerta de madera, haciendo vibrar la ventanilla de vidrio donde realizaban una operación. Naruto lo alzó por el cuello de la bata blanca y le amenazo presionándolo contra la puerta.

-Escúchame bien maldito, porque solo te lo diré una vez, aléjate de Sakura-chan, no quiero que la toques, ni que la veas, ni que respires su mismo aire, ella es mía, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en ella porque si lo haces, te buscare, te capare, te romperé los hueso y te arrojare al río para que tu cuerpo se lo coman las pirañas.

-¡Auxilio!-gimió el hombre con la cabeza roja por la presión del brazo del rubio en su cuello. -auxilio. –chillo con una voz bastante aguda.

-¿Sabes quién soy yo?. –le pregunto en un gruñido, el médico asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Lo sabes y te parece gracioso hacerme enojar-dijo apretándolo más con su brazo.

El médico negó temblando de pies a cabeza y no era para menos, la cara de sicópata que ponía el rubio asustaría al más valiente, además de eso Naruto Uzumaki era una leyenda viviente, famoso por ser actualmente el ninja más fuerte y talentoso, y el indiscutible próximo Hokage de Konoha.

-No… no lo sabía. –balbuceo con voz débil.

-Ah, no lo sabías, eso mismo dijo el ultimo que mate. –Invento para aterrorizarlo más, y dio resultado porque comenzó a disculparse con vehemencia, -te soltare, recogerás tus cosas y te…

-¡Naruto!, ¿qué demonios haces?

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza del rubio, atrapado nuevamente con las manos en la masa, Sakura camino a zancadas hacia él y jalándolo de la oreja lo hizo soltar a su víctima.

El hombre se deslizo hasta el suelo mientras tocia repetidas veces, tocándose la garganta y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire. –¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto a su colega sin soltar a Naruto.

El hombre evito mirarla y solo respondió un "si" en un balbuceo ahogado, Sakura supuso que de ahora en adelante también la odiaría, todo gracias a Naruto.

-¡Yai... yayaya… yai Sakura-chan me duele!. -chillaba Naruto mientras ella lo arrastraba hasta su oficina, torciéndole la oreja para causarle más dolor.

-¡¿Que te pasa porque sigues haciendo estas cosas?!.-le grito empujándolo en un sillón de cuero negro acolchado.

Cerró la oficina y lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Se lo ha buscado, quiere algo contigo. –se defendió frunciendo el ceño como si lo fueran insultado.

-¡¿Y qué?!, yo no quiero nada con él. –respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Igual tengo que asegurarme de que no te moleste.

Lo miro analizando la expresión del rubio, tranquilo como si lo que hizo no estuviese mal, no había ni una pisca de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, era difícil estar realmente enojada con él cuando sabía que Naruto estaba tan pendiente de lo que necesitara. Incluso le llevaba la comida al hospital cuando tenía que hacer doble turno. Estaba tan segura de que nunca encontraría otro igual a él, que decidió dejar las cosas por la paz.

El gesto de la chica se aflojo un poco, soltó un suspiro de frustración y probo con decir algo diferente a lo que él hubiese esperado.

-¿Cual es tu miedo Naruto?, no podemos estar todo el tiempo con lo mismo.

-No le temo a nada.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de temores. -insistió ella.

Uzumaki se paso ambas mano por el rostro y dijo.-Sakura-chan no quiero que nada te haga cambiar de opinión es solo eso… tarde mucho para convencerte.

Sakura sonrió apoyándose en el escritorio que estaba frente a él.-ven aquí.

Él se puso de pie y ella paso ambos brazos sobre los hombres del chico -Naru, ya deja de ser tan cabezota, nos vamos a casar en dos días, ya gastamos todo ese dinero no podría abandonarte.

-¿Entonces lo único que te detendría a dejarme es el dinero que gastamos?. –pregunto tristemente.

-No comiences, sabes que aparte del amor mutuo tengo otros motivos, -le dijo al oído y comenzó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja del chico.

Sus otros motivos era hacer que sus padres dejaran de escandalizarse de que estuviera compartiendo la cama con Naruto Uzumaki desde hace meses, un secreto que solo sabían los padres de ella, y eso por entrometidos, porque el rubio seguía manteniendo su apartamento para aparentar, aparentar algo que ya todo el mundo sospechaba, aunque Sakura viviera sola no dormía sola, y eso tenía a los padres de ella horrorizados.

Sakura le mordió el labio inferior estirándolo y se fundieron en un beso erótico. Un beso que encendió la pasión de su prometido, la sentó en el escritorio y sin dejar de besarla comenzó desabotonar impacientemente los botones de su blusa, mientras ella le revolvía el cabello. Pero apenas intento hacerla acostarse sobre la mesa, Haruno se irguió como un resorte.

-Soo Naruto cálmate, ya se termino mi turno vamos a casa, ¿acaso quieres que me rompa la espalda con este maldito escritorio?.

-¿Qué tal en el sillón? –pregunto esperanzado.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, cuando salieron de la oficina, el médico al que amenazo venia hacia ellos, al verlos giro en redondo y entro a la primera habitación que encontró.

-Lo has aterrorizado Naruto.-le reprocho Haruno.

-Pero si apenas le hable suavecito, lo que pasa es que es un cobarde.

Sakura miro al techo como pidiendo paciencia y Naruto sonrió de pura satisfacción, siempre sería divertido jugar aterrorizando a los bastardos que osaban perturbar la paz de su prometida, mañana pasado esposa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** antes que me lo pregunten no hay continuación, si quieren leer algo más largo echen un vistazo a mis otros fics. Este era solo una viñeta de un momento que a algunos nos gustaría ver, algo así como un extra. Suelo escribir este tipo de mini relatos en mi móvil cuando estoy aburrida, y la gran mayoría los elimino apenas los termino, pero este en particular me gusto, espero que al menos les sirviera para distraerlos un poco del ajetreo de las clases.


End file.
